


The Creation Alchemist

by RubyRubanRose656



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alchemy, Alkehistory, Amestris, F/F, F/M, Military, Romance, Weaponry, alchemists, fma, philosopher stone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRubanRose656/pseuds/RubyRubanRose656
Summary: Edward Elric and his Brother Alphonse Elric attempted to bring back there mother from beyond the grave but it took a massive toll on both, Alphonse Lost his body while Ed seemingly looked intact even when using the knowledge gained from the gate to bring al back, however there goal shifted from bringing back there mother to getting Alphonse Body. Ed believed the military held the information they needed especially since the brothers had a philosopher stone
Kudos: 1





	The Creation Alchemist

Chapter 1: The Creation Alchemist  
Note: Alright Doods! My first chapter of the Full Metal Alchemist Series but I’m gonna explain a few things while I was thinking about this story so here’s the things.  
In this story Edward won’t be like in the Canon Timeline as either 2003 nor 2009 but he will be my own version on how Edward is. This Edward Elric isn’t really Human but instead is a Human Philosopher Stone like Von Hohenheim and your probably asking how that is possible so here’s my answer, keep reading the story as the reason why will be within.  
Now I am in desperate need for original characters based in FMA, if anyone is willing for the first few accepted will be unedited and unaltered so long as it’s reasonable  
Last Note: this story is going to be a rewrite but how I think things would play out from the explanation from the above   
——  
“The Moister in the Air is Cold and Bitter, The Taste of Frozen Vengeance is soon upon Central” a blonde man exclaimed as he overlooked the right city of central city which was the capital of the entire county of Amestris though the man slowly looked down rubbing the fatigue out of his eyes then brushing a few strands of hair of his recently cut hair which is now short hair “Brother, Don’t force yourself to stay awake” a metallic like voice spoke up prompting the blonde man to slowly lift his head towards a large suit of armor which looked battle hardened with varies Alchemic Transmutation Circles on his body, One on its left fore arms, two same type circles on his back hands and one more on his right arm that is close to the elbow joint.  
“I’m Fine Al, my limitations are beyond These Pathetic Humans” The man exclaimed getting up from his seat after reassuring his brother, The man had a button up white short sleeve shirt down to his neat pressed dress black pants.   
The suit of Armor just sighed as his brother was always stubborn about being above human limitations due to his status as a Human Philosopher Stone even if such information was common among the military none has tried to turn against the man who has alchemic knowledge on near all forms of Amestrian Alchemy. “Edward, don’t let such arrogance cloud your judgement. It’s that very thinking that caused the downfall of so many promising alchemists over the centuries”   
Ed snorted as he was about to retort that those alchemists where humans that didn’t keep there own greed in check therefore destroyed themselves but decided against it “Point Made Al...” Ed said stopping briefly as he thought about something “Al, do you think Liore has what we need? A skilled alchemist that knows about the philosopher stone?” Al looked down for a moment turning his hands around to look at the palms to see two crystallized red stones embedded into the palms “...I hope so brother...” Ed turned away facing towards the bright city of central sneering that there was no one in Amestris that seemed to be skilled in Bio Alchemy.  
*BOOOOOOOM*  
A loud steam explosion is seen in the distance as a white steam cloud is flowing upwards towards the sky “...we may need to deal with that before the Flame Bitch yells at us” The Human Stone commented, the Armored man gets up standing beside Ed watching the steam cloud “we need to deal with this quickly brother, we already had bought our tickets for Liore” Ed signed but nodded at the thought jumping off the buildings roof though underneath Ed’s speeding sight red lightning is forming and a the wall is diverging to form a ramp allowing the blonde man to hit the ramp and slide off of it onto the ground.  
The Blonde Man slid onto the floor of central with the suit landing behind him cracking the ground beneath however Al turned his metallic head towards the ramp that bypassed the law of equivalent exchange so extending his left hand towards it with a red crimson glow coming from the stone, Red Lightning Conjured reforming the ramp returning the unnatural atoms back into the stone house “you need to be careful brother” “enough with the lectures al, we need to get to the scene of the crime” Edward commented which he started to run with the suit running behind.

In a Dark Alleyway where a man with a stubble like beard and a brown cloak was crouched down drawing a spiral like circle with chalk but stopped momentarily when footsteps was heard “Heh...I didn’t expect Bradley to send his Human Weapon so soon after I came into town...” The man exclaimed slowly turning his head towards the Blonde Man “that however is where your wrong...I wasn’t sent by the Fuhrer but i saw the Steam Explosion from nearby so I decided to investigate though I’m impressed you distinguished me as an alchemist” Ed explained to the man though his eyes turning towards the right where the body of a blue uniformed soldier was laying on the wall with his skin steaming pink.  
“Do you fear for your Life Alchemist after seeing what I can do?” The Man asked getting up to turn around facing Ed with a smirk, The Human Stone looked back at the criminal seeing the same blue uniform from underneath “are you an Amestrian Soldier?” “Used too but I have a different view in this country” Retorted by the man then raised his right arm where a gauntlet was located with the same spiral transmutation circle from the ground.  
The Circle Shined then the gauntlet hand touched the side walls and the water on the ground sparked from the alchemic touch, several water spikes surged from the water swiftly charging at the blonde man though as the spikes closed in on the Alchemist however the spikes struck a red energy barrier breaking apart from the energy shield “WHAT!?” The Former Soldier shouted can’t believe that the water spikes disintegrated after making contact with an unknown shield.  
Ed watched the water fall to the floor before looking at the man “Water Alchemy huh?...with Water your capable of heating and freezing both of which are incredibly lethal to humans if pushed for either way especially since humans possess precisely 70% water” Ed exclaimed with an indifferent look though noticing the mans face “an Alchemic Shield...said to use the very energy of alchemy to produce but no one is skilled enough...” The Water Alchemist exclaimed then sneered lightly “shall I assume that you are-“ The Man stopped getting a clearer look of the blonde mans emotionless face “-The Creation Alchemist, Edward Elric”   
Ed smirked slightly at the introduction as an Amestrian State Alchemist though the Water Alchemist added on it “and if the Creation Alchemist is around, no doubt the Full Metal Alchemist is around the corner” The Creation Alchemist just snorted as that statement is more literal then anything “I’ve heard stories of an extremely gifted Alchemist that learned the secret of the Philosopher Stone Creation...I didn’t expect that alchemist to be a Highschool Student...” Ed raised an eyebrow as he never went to high school since he joined the State Alchemist Program at a young age.  
The Former Soldier looked in realization as he heard clanking from behind therefore swiftly turning around as a large armored man came around the corner which he threw a punch at the Dishonored Soldier bent his knees causing his body to move backwards down dodging the attack.  
The Man then looks as he saw the blonde man mentally transmuted a stone double edge sword from the brick floor then grabbing the sword by its one hand handle, charging the water alchemist then slashing downwards but it was blocked as the Rouge Alchemist crossed his arms with the gauntlet clanked against the swords edge then pushed the sword upwards then getting back up to kick the Suited man backwards then reached towards Ed’s face clenching it “HAAAAAA!” The Man exclaimed as the Transmutation Circle on the mans gauntlet flashed.  
Ed Grunted as he feels the water substances within his body heating up dramatically then the mans body water exploded into steam, heated steam exploded from Ed’s body causing him to stumble back and hit the stone brick floor.  
The Water Alchemist smirk as he swiftly turned around towards the suit with his gauntlet circle activated, the water underneath the mans feet started crackling in lightning and it starts freezing then surged forward in a several ice spikes however Al jumped backwards not allowing the multitude of ice spikes hit before the Suited Alchemist hits the stone wall “Ah!” “Your brother died after I heated his Water Substances! Why continue to fight?!” The Water Alchemist Shouted at the armored man who got into his preferred stance which his right open hand closer to his chest while his left hand extended towards the front.  
The Soldier sneered as he wanted to be quick as his plan isn’t complete yet however turned to his back as his instincts screamed an attack from behind see Edwards pink skinned clothed form charging at him with the same stone sword causing him to swiftly move his body towards the Water Alchemists right but the swords edge nicked the mans cheek cutting the skin which blood starts dripping “grk!” Twirling around the Pink Skinned Alchemist then jumped backwards towards the lit streets.  
The Soldier looked shocked as he watched Edwards body slowly revert back to its original white skin pigment with crackling of red lightning all around his body “w-what...h-how’s that possible! I killed you! I boiled the water in your body!” “...You killed me...” The Blonde Man exclaimed as the red lightning subsided as his body reverted to his original state.  
Ed stared at the rouge soldier for a full minute as the suited man walked up behind Ed “I would be honored to learn your name” The Creation Alchemist Asked which the Soldier blinked in surprise “What the hell?....Issac McDougal” Isaac introduced himself then sneered “just what the hell are you?...” “FREEZE! HANDS IN THE AIR!” Someone shouted prompting the Water Alchemist to turn his head to find two soldiers wearing black versions of the Amestrian Uniform, both are holding Standard Issue ACP Pistols which are holding steady pointed at Issac.  
The Freezer sneered even more but knowing with the Creation Alchemists Unique Mental Alchemy and the Full Metal Alchemists Use of Multiple Separate Alchemy fields meant Issac has little chance of victory “Damn it, but I know a fight I can’t win when I see it...” The Rouge Soldier exclaimed looking in between the two groups before turning his eyes back to Ed and Al.  
“Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric, the Creation Alchemist...Major Alphonse Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist...do you truly know the ones you serve? Do you know the true purpose of this country? You sold your soul to the state for what? Classified Alchemic Information and Material? Status? Money? Or are you willingly following the shadow of the military? Either way your both fools!” Issac exclaimed keeping his eyes trained on the Elric Brothers “your following a false leader! Bradley leading us to ruin! To our death!”   
Upon saying his peace prompted Issac to roar as he slammed his right hand onto the wet floor with a flash of the circle and crackling of the water, a steam explosion occurred by heating up the water molecules.  
Steam envelopes the alleyway which Al didn’t bother covering himself and Ed erected an energy alchemic barrier as the steam made contact with the both of them “Ah! He’s getting away!” Al shouted stepping forward slightly trying to find Issac but stopped when the Creation Alchemist spoke “don’t bother, Issac is faster on his feet so we wouldn’t even catch him in this steam cloud” Ed walked beside al as the cloud dissipated revealing the same two soldiers on the floor in front of the alleyway pink skin, steaming and very much dead “Humans as ridiculous as they may be, they are highly dangerous and unpredictable when backed into a corner... stupid soldiers why didn’t they just let us handle this”   
“They are Military Police Brother, they are doing there jobs much like us” Al retorted to Ed’s indifference towards humanity though starts to walk with Ed as the two exit the alleyway heading towards the general direction of the massive building in the distance “so that man, he used Water Alchemy” Alphonse spoke up cutting through the silent air between brothers “so it would seem, especially the variants of Ice and Steam Alchemy both heavily lethal to humans.. but this Issac.. he said that Bradley was a false leader, what did he mean by that?” Ed agreed the thought about the words exchanged between alchemists.  
“Not just that Brother, he said that we didn’t know the ones we are serving and what the true purpose of the country. Is he just spouting nonsense?” The Armored Alchemist exclaimed his thoughts looking down at his left where Ed was located obviously in thought as well “no...no he isn’t, McDougal knew what he was talking about...yet it may seem crazy but he’s adamant about what he meant” The Blonde Man thought out loud then looked at Al “we need to talk to General Grumman” The Eldest Sibling said though Al despite having a helmet on showed a comical sweat mark “but...he’s at Eastern Command”   
“yeah? And what do we have at central?” Ed joked with a slight smile then turning to the front speeding up while the Suited Elric just thought ‘Brother is getting a crazy idea again...’

-Location: Central Command, Edwards Office-  
The door opened to the office section that was assigned to Edward Elric as to commute his status of Lt.Colonel.  
Upon entering the empty room that showed Ed’s main desk at the far end of the room from the door with an equal size desk pressed up against the desks left though on both sides of the room showed multiple desks for the number of men that is working under the Creation Alchemist “this place looks weird at night” Al commented at the sight of the office.  
Ed however didn’t acknowledge that as he strides across the room towards his desk to sit down and grabbing onto the phone that was on it, lifting it up off the base to hold it up to his ear “Operator” “This is Central Command Communications Operator, how may I help you today?” Ed sighed as this was going to be tiring “I’m Lieutenant Colonel Edward Elric of Central, I wish to establish a secure private line with Lieutenant General Walter Grumman of Eastern Command” Ed explained who he was and his intent for the secure line “Understood Lt.Colonel, however I need your authorization code as your attempting to connect to a high ranking official” the operator asked for Ed’s Authorization Code which was actually a custom code a lot soldiers needed to make.  
Ed rubbed his eyes as he lifted himself upwards a bit while watching the suited brother stand infront of the Blonde Mans desk while he fished for a small book from his back pocket, getting the book and opening it “Trisha, Hohenheim, Curtis, Stone 2243997” Ed finished the code then sat in silence for a few minutes until the operator responded “Code Accepted, Connecting you to Lieutenant General Grumman” for a few minutes passed until the line connected and a jolly like voice spoke through the phone “Haha! My boy! How’s everything in central? Did you find a nice lady yet? As your unofficial granddad, I do have the right to see your spouse haha!” Ed just smiled at that moment as Grumman had always been a doting grandfather despite not even being related to the Elrics.  
“No, I haven’t gotten someone yet Walter...” Ed answered with a chuckle as Ed was one of the few people who called Grumman by his first name “but unfortunately this isn’t a social call” “I figured that’d be the case, you normally don’t call unless you need something” Grumman confirmed with a chuckle though Ed gave a serious look as he faced Alphonse “Do you know the name Issac McDougal?” Ed asked which silence returned over the phone but Grumman spoke with full seriousness “How do you know that name Ed?” “Issac is declared a Serial Killer in central as he murdered over three dozen soldiers” Ed informed Grumman who only groaned loudly through the line.  
“Yeah, I knew Major McDougal. He was a state alchemist stationed at Eastern Command Several years prior the start of the Ishvalan War though during his station here, he was a quiet man that done what he was told but then he was sent off for the Extermination Mission to Ishval after Seven long years of the eastern war though when he returned from his mission just randomly handed me his resignation papers then left, not even a word. It struck me as odd so I had my underground network to keep track but after several months of being a wandering alchemist McDougal just disappeared” Grumman explained Issacs partial background in Eastern Command however the Water Alchemists disappearance is what struck Ed as Odd.  
“He disappeared? No one just disappears Walter unless he knew he was being tracked which is unlikely after several months of surveillance” The Blonde man exclaimed his thoughts on the matter “that’s what I told my informants but they said that McDougal met with a mysterious woman and an overweight gentleman then poof, gone! After a night at an inn. He was never seen!” The General explained further which made Ed look down in obvious thought that this woman and fat man was obvious key points of the story “any identification on these two?” Edward asked as if he could possibly piece together the unknown elements and possibly ID them.  
“Well they said that the woman had a dragon like tattoo that was going in a circle attempting to devour its own tail, it had wings and some sort of pyramid in the middle, I was unfamiliar with the symbol.” Walter said as he couldn’t piece together the symbol that was tat on the woman “I am” The Alchemist retorted which caused Grumman to become silent for a few minutes “well! Don’t leave me in suspense my boy! What’s the symbol?” “It’s an Ouroboros Tattoo, an Alchemic Symbol for Homunculi also referred to as an Artificial Human” Ed educated the old General on the symbol which stunned him into silence.  
“....well that’s concerning, is someone going around making people? Isn’t that some type of unethical practice for Alchemists, Edward?” Grumman asked which Ed thought for a few moments “Generally yes, a lot of alchemists tends to stray from Alchemy that tests on humans but not all alchemists follow the unspoken guidelines of nature, but what you described are Homunculus which are creatures born from Philosopher Stones. It means that someone created her, a skilled alchemist that knows how to use a philosopher stone” Ed informed then looking up to Al who gave the impression of being surprised.  
“Then that means that McDougal either met this mysterious man face to face or is being hired by his underlings aka the woman. Thank you General, you gave me enough information on McDougal! Now I now this man has accomplices” Ed exclaimed hanging the phone up not even waiting for Walters response, Edward gets up from his seat grinning at his brother “well Al, our meeting with McDougal it’s for naught! We now know he’s met or learned from someone that knows how to use a philosophers stone” Ed informed which made Al gasp in surprise.  
“Then that means! All we have to do is track him down and have him tell us who it is! And that means I can get my original body back!” Alphonse exclaimed feeling very giddy about this “yep my brother but it’s gonna be a while and McDougal is probably going to wait till tomorrow to strike again” Ed informed the suited man walking around his desk, Al nodded at this information as the man wasn’t stupid “yeah but when?” “Well, we need to walk the streets till we find him or he slips up and gives his location” The Blonde man said smirking at the thought of finding Issac McDougal again.  
——  
Here you go my Doods! The first chapter of the Creation Alchemist and there’s gonna be a lot of changes in this as you can already figure out from the very story though as I’ve said in the above notes, I am in desperate need for a lot of ocs to fill in spots.  
Another note is I’m looking for ideas of arcs as I don’t plan to follow part of the story but the base storyline of Father and the Homunculi so any ideas will be appreciated.  
Last Note is that I’m taking ideas for romance pairings which do NOT include Winry as I frankly hate her character, this whole fandom doesn’t have any healthy portion of romance pairings outside of her which is sickening to me.  
I’m also including Genderbent Characters which includes Roy Mustang, Alex Armstrong, Ling Yao and Scar sooo give some ideas Doods


End file.
